


Wait, What Did You Just Say?

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: Jedi Code? What's That? [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi code? What's that?, M/M, he's pining so hard after Anakin, i love pining blushy rex, poor Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: For once Anakin is taken completely off guard as to what Rex had just said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one for sure will be uploaded as a full-length fic sometime, I just need to complete my idea for it!  
> So for now here is the gist of it, but I should have the complete version finished soon :)

The words were said so suddenly that it took Anakin completely off guard. Blue eyes turned to look at the clone who was looking at him with a shimmer of hope in his eyes. Hope and...fear? Anakin was sitting in the back of the ship, wrapping his wrist to tend to a bleeding wound. The 501st was sent to retrieve the Wolfpack from certain death after getting a desperate comm from Plo Koon. Many of them nearly lost their lives. Rex made a mental note to never return to that planet.  
Rex was tempted to say these words sooner, but he hadn't been able to muster up the courage. Instead he looked on, pining after his general with fleeting glances and admiring eyes. Anakin's silence must have been taken the wrong way because Rex looked away from Anakin's intense gaze with sorrowful eyes and his heart sunk.  
To the Jedi, he looked like a kicked puppy. Brown eyes watered as his thoughts overtook him- thoughts of rejection. Then fear.  
Ah, defiantly fear Anakin saw earlier, and so much of it now. A disturbance in the force seemed to radiate from Rex's body and it pulled at Anakin's heart, but he found himself speechless.  
Red felt so suddenly that it was all a trick and he would never be allowed to see him again because this was wrong, it wasn't in his programming, he wasn't someone who could learn to love, or learn to be loved. He was a soldier born for battle. They were going to replace him because in this war there is no time or place for weakness, and there defiantly wasn't room for a love-sick clone who-

"Hey, snap out of it Rex." He barks and wide brown eyes snap to attention, and that hurts Anakin more than the watery eyes and panic. 

"I didn't mean no, Rex. Just- took me by surprise is all."

The pure joy that lit up the clone's face before it was quickly replaced with his usual stotic demeanor made Anakin's heart melt.


End file.
